


今日旧闻（已完结）

by Minterland



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minterland/pseuds/Minterland
Summary: 见家长的故事
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler, 咕哒政, 藤丸立香/秦始皇
Kudos: 5





	今日旧闻（已完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 历史胡诌，文笔有限，fgo设定也瞎掰的，其实只是想当个摄政王……

1.  
黑暗，下坠的黑暗。  
潜意识告诉立香应该做点什么，于是他在黑暗中伸出手抓了一把——如果他真的伸出了手的话，毕竟他并没有感觉到自己的肢体——只握住了令人作呕的晕眩。  
令人作呕，物理意义上的。  
干呕的欲望涌上喉咙，仿佛已经化作空气的肢体渐渐重塑了实体，宛若乌贼墨汁的黑色被白光逼退，接踵而至的是直击神经的、尖锐的鸣叫。  
拜耳鸣所赐，立香瞬间恢复了意识。  
这次又是哪个异闻带。他习以为常。  
耳鸣在减轻，白光也不再灼烧眼膜，他隐约能看见一些来去匆匆的灰影，灰影也看见了他。  
灰影似乎在交谈什么，他用尽全力去听，终于在“嗡嗡”的耳鸣声外捕捉到属于人类的只言片语：  
“醒了”、“大王”、“快去”、“水”……  
“呕——”藤丸立香彻底醒过来，伴随一个翻身后的干呕。

2.  
“您请用。”年轻的侍女为立香奉上一杯茶。  
立香颔首接过，轻声道谢，不知为何惹得侍女抬袖遮笑，他只好装作喝茶掩饰自己的尴尬。  
管事模样的中年男人在这时进入屋内，毕恭毕敬地对他一鞠躬，道：“老奴已去禀告大王……”他顿了顿，似乎是不知道该怎么称呼立香，“禀告大王您醒来的消息，医师也会一道前来。”  
立香自知现在状况不明，最重要的是套取情报，想办法和迦勒底取得联系，再找到属于这个时代的从者，解决问题找到圣杯再回去，也就很配合地坐在床上对男人点点头。  
他把空杯子递还给侍女，清清喉咙，试探着朝男人打听：“不知大王现在何处。”  
男人答：“大王刚还在批折子，这下应是快到了。”  
他已经观察罢屋内环境，再结合身上不知被谁换上的亵衣，估计自己正身处亚洲某个古代国家，再详细的他也猜不出来，至于这位大王更是没了头绪，好在目前并不像是敌人。  
在床上躺了好一会儿，门外传来嘈杂的人声，他赶忙坐起来，守在床边的侍女已经恭敬地跪在地上行礼，立香在心中纠结自己是不是也该下床表示表示，俗话说人在屋檐下，不得不低头，何况自己八九是被这位大王捡回来的。  
没等他纠结出什么结果，一道玄色的人影已经跨门而入。  
地上的侍女朗声：“拜见王上。”  
立香循声望去。  
来人刚好对上他的视线，眼睛带上一丝笑意：“汝醒了？”  
立香：“……”  
立香：“呃……政……不，陛、陛下？”

3.  
藤丸立香心神不宁。  
医师在替他把完脉，告知始皇帝——现在还是秦王——和自己已无大碍、多喝热水后，便被大王一挥袖，随屋内的侍从一道遣了出去。  
两人大眼对小眼，默了快半分钟。  
立香打破僵局：“陛下这身很好看。”  
尚未横扫六国的皇帝陛下明显没预料到立香会说这个，好笑中又带了些理所当然：“那是自然……汝想了半分钟就想说这个。”  
立香干咳：“情不自禁，我还是第一次见到你本来的样子。”  
初见之时，天下第一位皇帝陛下已是机械（？）飞升千年，以人身示人的躯体都是后来重置，还带着许多非人的玄幻元素，好似天外来，妖异又飘渺，而此刻的嬴政确实真真实实的黑发墨瞳，身着威严保守的玄色帝王服，看上去年轻又稳重——换而言之，很像个人。  
立香敏感地意识到有什么问题，他问：“那你现在是？”  
“正如汝所见，”嬴政很是平静，已是对当前情况有了不少了解，“朕现在还是人身。”  
“原来没有遇到过这类情况。”立香皱着眉。  
“原因尚未明晰，但朕其实可以使用原本的力量，”嬴政说着，撩起左手的长袖，将光洁的胳膊露出来，“但每次使用，朕都会被这个世界侵入。”  
立香凑上前，只见手腕内侧有一道不甚明显的红线。  
“这是什么？”他伸手去摸，并没有任何异物感。  
嬴政将袖子放回去，稍稍整理下衣服：“朕第一次尝试用水银时出现的，感觉是‘锁’。”  
“‘锁’？它想锁住什么？”立香的眉头更紧了。不过他觉得自己问了句废话，“锁”在皇帝身上，想锁住的自然是皇帝。  
“锁住朕，或许是这个异闻带需要一位王。”嬴政说。  
立香霎时一种拨云见日，心思却更凝重：“你的意思是，这个异闻带的王已经……”他没有说下去，两人心里都有了猜测，这个异闻带的秦王政，可能没来得及成为一统天下的皇帝。  
他一时没了表情，很好，经历了那么多异闻带，上来就和他抢人的还是第一次遇到。想了想，立香说：“那你尽量不要用力量，我会想办法和迦勒底联系。”  
未来的皇帝被他逗笑了，皇帝不加掩饰地笑了会儿，才在立香茫然的表情中停下，嬴政揉了揉他的头发：“可以起来吗，汝已昏睡了两日，需要用膳了。”

4.  
皇帝与他同桌用膳，身侧站了几个伺候的宫人，立香不太习惯，在地球还老老实实围着太阳公转、乱七八糟的异闻带还没如雨后春笋般窜在不知道哪个奇怪的角落前，他在外面和朋友吃烤肉都是自己上手，给服务人员省了不少事。  
许是皇帝也几千年没消受这等待遇，又见立香一副不自在的样，他又一挥手，侍从又毕恭毕敬地退了出去。  
两日未进食，立香不敢吃得太急，皇帝也考虑到这个问题，桌上的食物都比较清淡。  
立香问：“陛下，现在是哪年？”  
嬴政没有和他计较什么食不言寝不语，道：“用汝等时间算，公元前237年。”  
立香嗯了声表示自己听到了。秦国时期，丰富的调料和食物还没能传入华夏大陆，哪怕是王族，所食用的食物也更贴近原本的味道，立香并不挑剔，但还是觉得味道很一般，变相促使他一边吃得很慢一边想事。  
公元前237年，嬴政23岁，手握大权才一两年，在此之前刚平了嫪毐之乱、流了赵姬、罢免了吕不韦……  
藤丸立香放下碗筷，神情复杂。  
“不合口味？”嬴政问，“不要挑食，先吃点。”  
立香道：“陛下这段时间应该很忙吧，那你安心留在宫中，我出去找线索。”  
嬴政挑眉：“我早已吩咐下去，各地有奇闻轶事会第一时间通知朕，不必汝亲自探查。”  
立香后知后觉，这时的嬴政并非手无实权的孤家寡人，整个秦国都在他的股掌之中，自是有足够的人马供他差遣。  
他叹气：“习惯了，以前异闻带人手都不太充足。”不被追着跑就不错了，运气不好刚巧碰到灭世前几天，更是满世界奔波。  
嬴政道：“不用担心，有情况朕会同汝一道前去。”  
立香皱眉，他记得皇帝告诉他自己的能力使用受到了异闻带的限制，这时和他一起去不能保证会发生什么意外，他不想嬴政犯险把自己搭进去，却知道自己这么说，只会惹来天子的怒气。他纠结了会儿，选了个别的托词：“你不用处理政务吗，史书记载陛下可是工作狂。”  
“这不是朕的大秦，”皇帝道，不知想到了什么，他甚至嗤笑了一声，“他既然没能活下来，那便是气数尽了，朕可不喜欢收拾烂摊子。”  
这个“他”指的自然是异闻带里短命的秦王。立香呆楞了会儿，也忍不住在心里笑起来。恋爱脑果然要不得，嬴政是何等人物自己再清楚不过，他并不需要自己小心翼翼地维护，自己需要做的是同他一道尽快裁掉这个异闻带，回去争夺本属于人类的世界……玛修他们还在等他。  
“不过最近确实有件事需要朕去做。”  
立香问：“什么事，我和你一起去。”  
嬴政：“接朕的母亲回宫。”  
立香：“……”

5.  
公元前238年，嬴政22岁，“得知”嫪毐和赵姬的奸情，平了嫪毐叛乱，诛杀其三族，囊杀了自己两个异父幼弟，而赵姬则被流放之嫚阳宫软禁。  
算算时间，赵姬确实是该被接回来了。立香没想到自己刚好赶上这种日子。  
时值深秋，咸阳内外一片萧瑟之感，宫人都说今年格外冷，怕是暴雪将至，需要多添些炭火，免得冻着君王，惹得王上不快。  
事实上，只看表面，立香觉得皇帝心情不错，虽是身在异闻带，周遭的景致经皇帝亲自认证别无二致，这番经历算是变相的故地重游。但将心比心，皇帝家中那些糟心事，就算过了千年，被时间磨去最后一丝烦躁，再来一次怕也不见得多平静。  
皇帝说，你倒是了解朕的家事。  
立香回答，毕竟我是陛下亲口认下唯一的家臣。  
过了千年，皇帝变化最多的就是心态，以及优秀的自娱自乐精神，在放飞自我方面愈发熟练。他道：“朕已经两千多岁了，婴儿时期的黑历史早就不计较了。”  
立香点头：“那就带我一起去呗，政哥哥。”  
嬴政：“……”  
立香：“就当是找线索，我一向是去哪哪出事体质。”  
嬴政：“准了。”

皇帝身边突然多出个大活人，还是打扮怪异——嬴政把魔术礼装还给他了——引来朝野上下不同程度的注视，却没人敢上来询问，原因无他，立香晕了整整两天，第三天和皇帝黏在一块，第四天就坐上皇帝的马车，一同踏上接太后回宫的行程，速度太快，随行的护卫军都忍不住拿怪异的眼神打量他。  
立香回以礼貌的微笑，然后头也不回地钻入皇帝的车厢。有时候，真相往往比假相更刺激。  
“陛下应该给我个名号。”  
马车很大，足够两个人想怎么坐怎么坐，但立香还是和皇帝肩膀挤着肩膀紧紧挨在一起，他甚至把脑袋搁到了皇帝的肩膀上。  
知道他在开玩笑，皇帝也随意回答他：“什么名号，秦二世够不够？”  
立香坐直，与皇帝对视：“儿臣想当摄政王。”说完就把眼睛一闭，把头靠到车厢上装死。  
皇帝似笑非笑：“汝最近很兴奋。”  
立香又活了过来，一本正经：“年轻人比较容易兴奋。”  
皇帝刚想说什么，笑意瞬间褪去，马车也在下一刻停下，车厢因为惯性摇摆，失去了平衡。立香差点撞到车厢上，危急时刻一只手拦住了他，于是他狠狠撞到了皇帝的胸口，不软，很疼。  
“嘶——”  
“没事吧？”这是嬴政的声音。  
于是同时，车厢外传来侍卫狠厉地嘶喊：“敌袭——护驾——”

6.  
“去哪哪出事？”皇帝斜睨他一眼，抬手推开车门，踏入车外那片兵荒马乱。  
立香摸摸鼻子，不是因为尴尬，纯粹是磕着了，疼的。  
他跟着皇帝下了车。  
护卫军已经平静下来，在皇帝身前组成了一道人肉城墙，举着长矛与前方的野兽对峙。立香粗略扫了一眼，野兽类似变异的犀牛，约莫有三四只，每只又有两米多高，其中最大的那只将近三米，可能是这群野兽的领袖。  
立香快步走到一身玄服的皇帝身侧，与他并肩而立，惆怅又怀念似的叹口气：“当初我在陛下的大秦，对付的还是坦克。”  
皇帝闻言就一副心情很好的样子，接着就敛去神色，平静地发号施令：“汝看好他，注意安全。”自己抽出佩剑，却是要上前。  
立香这才注意到旁边有个衣衫破烂的血人躺在侍卫怀中。  
侍卫军自是训练有素，又见皇帝亲身上阵，士气受到极大鼓舞，默契而迅速地围绕野兽移动，寻找突破点。但这些野兽也一个个像是受了高等教育，一个个不慌不忙，围在首领周围，耐心地戒备。只论人数，人类方占尽优势，奈何野兽一只只身披厚厚的银鳞，四肢健硕，獠牙粗粝，细看还能看见上面有血肉，这野兽，怕是食人。  
立香观察侍卫怀中的血人，狠狠骤紧眉头。  
“您请先退后。”留下来照顾他的侍卫道。  
立香照做，他并不算擅长近身战斗，能做的就是尽量不拖后腿。  
僵局持续得不久，野兽方的耐心似乎耗尽了，高等教育对他们的作用还是有限，首领一声嘶鸣，本围在身边的手下全冲了出去，侍卫军也跟着动起来，场面却一点也不混乱。原因无他，野兽实在太高，侍卫军也挡不住视线，立香站在后方看得一清二楚。而皇帝身高一米九，自然也突出的很，立香能很轻松地锁定他。  
然后他发现皇帝在和首领单挑。  
也不能完全说是单挑，天子身边还是有两个侍卫，只是皇帝一马当先，对比之下离首领格外近，两个侍卫一左一右全在他身后，直观感受更像是撑场子的。  
藤丸立香眼皮突突跳。犹豫了会儿，他还是朝皇帝喊道：“陛……大王注意安全！”  
皇帝没有搭理他，不清楚是没听见还是故意的。  
场面和一开始的僵持没有太大区别。野兽胜在蛮劲，灵活不足；侍卫灵敏，力气又不够。几番打斗，居然哪方都没个伤亡。卧龙凤雏，大抵如此。  
胶着对人类方并没有益处，论持久，人不可能耗得过野兽。想要速战速决，那只能……  
立香猛地盯住那只巨大的野兽。  
就在这时，一直与野兽保持距离的皇帝突然冲了上去。  
可真他妈的心有灵犀一点通。  
藤丸立香不敢叫他，怕影响他的动作，抛下身边的侍卫也冲上前去。  
不大不小的站场一时全是侍卫惊恐的叫喊：  
“大王——”  
“公子——”  
野兽也被突如其来的情况吓了一跳，愣了两秒，长剑已经刺入了唯一没被鳞片覆盖的眼珠。  
悲鸣没出口，带着血肉的剑就以迅雷不及掩耳的速度从眼眶里抽了出来，皇帝以剑着力，竟一个轻盈地翻身，立到了野兽头上。  
皇帝头也不抬，剑却是刺向了野兽的覆满铁甲的头颅，与此同时，他大喊：“令咒。”  
正奔向战场中心的立香立马咬牙伸出右手：“以令咒下令，得杀当杀！”  
剑直直没入野兽的头颅，野兽仰天痛啸，胡乱地晃动头部，皇帝放开剑柄，从野兽身上半跳半摔下来，立香也刚好到了，用胸口抵住他的后背。  
立香脾气都没了：“陛下果然神武。”这个异闻带要是能一直存在，怕不是又要多一段“十二年，王斩妖于野”的轶事。  
皇帝嘟囔了什么，取走亡兽头上的剑，指挥侍卫军收拾剩下的异兽，最后都是用亲自补刀——秦国时期冶炼技术还不能造出刺破异兽鳞甲的锋利武器，哪怕是皇帝的剑，也是附了立香的魔力。

“有魔力。”立香半蹲在野兽的尸体旁感受，“但是不强。”  
皇帝琢磨了会儿，让几个人肢解异兽带着兽核先回宫。  
嬴政又问那个安排带着血人的侍卫：“他醒了吗。”  
侍卫答：“回大王，他已经醒了，可以带路。”  
血人是皇帝安排护送赵姬回宫的侍卫，在路上他们也遭遇了异兽，统领带着赵姬逃跑，还安排了几个死士出来尝试往王宫传消息。这下看来，死士只剩下这一个了。  
立香紧紧拳头，长长呼出胸口的浊气。  
“走吧。”嬴政说，他看看立香，率先走向马车。  
立香在原地站了会儿，才慢慢跟上去。

7.  
这次去接人，并非皇帝亲自到嫚阳宫，而是先颁布赦令，让侍卫将赵姬从宫殿里迎出，前往咸阳，等离咸阳差不多，皇帝再从王宫出发，既不耽误工作，还能捞个美名，两不耽误。  
来回时间满打满算是一天，按理说也是一路顺利，自然也没带换洗衣物，这下衣服沾了血，竟没办法换下。  
藤丸立香一肚子话，却一句都说不出，手在魔术礼装的口袋里掏半天，摸出一袋湿巾。  
撕开包装袋，他把湿巾扯出来，去帮皇帝擦脸上的灰。  
皇帝难得露出被噎住的模样。  
嬴政：“汝有时很是让朕意外。”  
立香敷衍：“啊啊，是，父皇也经常给儿臣惊喜。”  
皇帝低低地笑，立香把脏了的湿巾收好，没找到可以扔的地方，只好将湿巾重新塞回包装袋，再放进口袋里。  
他突然向前，右手摁住皇帝的左手手腕，左手扶住皇帝的后脑，用力吻上去。  
嬴政下意识抬手后仰，以为“又有奸臣要谋害朕”，他很快反应回来，卸了力气，用自由的手拍拍立香的后背。  
分不清是让他移开还是继续，立香决定遵从内心，撬开了怀里人的牙关。  
……  
……  
……  
“消气了？”嬴政理好刚才被立香“不小心”扯得失了体统的衣领，态度更像是在哄家里的猫。  
可惜立香并不是猫，他把视线从皇帝露出的半截白皙的脖子上挪开，摇摇头：“我没生气。”  
“这个异闻带限制你使用魔力，但如果真的不用，才是被限制得死死的，只能按部就班跟着走。”  
“一个按部就班的秦始皇，想必它会很喜欢。”  
立香摸摸鼻子，那里还有点痒：“父皇也发现了吧。”  
果然，皇帝没有一点惊讶的样子，反而欣慰地点点头，道：“朕刚才尝试给剑附魔，感觉使用魔力的时候，比起‘侵入’，更像是‘析出’。”  
“‘析出’？”  
“对，‘析出’，把原本的朕析出，再将朕排出这个异闻带。”嬴政说着，又撩开左手的长袖，原本只是存在钱钱红痕的地方多了好几条线状的图案，歪歪扭扭挤在一块，像一只振翅欲飞的玄鸟，“汝说得对，它不喜欢不听话的。”  
立香握住嬴政的手臂仔细观察：“它伤不了你，但在这里它就是规则，这是它给自己留的后手，看来这个异闻带求生欲很强。”  
嬴政：“没必要和朕死嗑，原装傀儡不行，可以换个别的。”只要不被别人发现。  
立香觉得也对，新来的倒霉蛋说不定以为自己是穿越了，开开心心摩拳擦掌，准备一展宏图。  
即使如此，皇帝仍是不能随意使用魔力，到了临界值再被挤出去，不说自己会不会被一起撵走，异闻带肯定是不好裁剪了。  
“先把眼前的事解决了。”立香按住太阳穴。

马车行了差不多三个小时，终于在一片树林前停下。二人下了车，随带路侍卫一同进去，在林子里兜兜转转，又遇见了几只成群的异兽，和之前杀死的应该是一伙。  
皇帝熟练地拔出他的剑。  
立香：“随时为您提供服务。”指的自然是令咒。  
“已经够了。”说罢皇帝就冲了出去。  
于之前开阔的平地不同，树林环境复杂，限制了侍卫军施展身手，几番缠斗之下还有人受了伤，好在异兽都被成功解决。同之前一样，皇帝叫人挖走异兽的内核。  
“受伤严重的原地休息，其他人继续走。”嬴政下令。  
好在解决了这几只野兽后一切都变得非常顺利，侍从将他们带到一条不到一人宽的岩缝前，岩缝前的空地还有一只异兽走来走去，地上是好几具残破不堪的尸体。  
藤丸立香深深地呼吸，他不是冷血的动物，面对同胞的悲惨遭遇，会止不住地愤怒。  
哪怕这是个不该存在的异闻带。  
“别看了。”  
他侧头去看皇帝，皇帝已经第三次拔出了他的剑。  
不用吩咐，侍卫军也摆出迎战的姿势。  
一只异兽并不能造成太大危害，迎赵姬回宫的队伍也是事发突然，没能做好准备才造成了惨痛的伤亡。当然，主要原因是他们没有皇帝同行。  
异兽很快倒下，皇帝先是吩咐侍从收好战死侍卫的骸骨，再朝立香招招手。  
躲在岩缝中的人自然是赵姬一行，听见外面的响声也派了人出来。见来者是皇帝，都大喜过望。  
“太后在里面休息，并无大碍。”来人跪在地上述职。  
嬴政往岩缝走去，立香跟着他，侧身探了进去。  
岩缝内部本不宽敞，本已容下赵姬一行人，这下皇帝又和他走进来，更显逼仄。  
皇帝止住脚步，立香走在他后面，差点撞到他的后背。侧着向前一步，他站到皇帝身边。  
皇帝的目光落在坐在一堆垫料的女人身上。立香随着他看去。女子形貌昳丽，穿着一袭深绿长衣，头上没戴多少首饰，看上去30出头，很是年轻，眼中带着惊惧和憔悴，应当是赵姬了。此刻她以一种柔弱地姿态坐在地上，复杂地望着皇帝，以及皇帝手中淌血的剑。  
半晌，她嘴唇微颤，半含下眼帘，低声道：“大王。”  
嬴政终于动了，他归剑入鞘，神色淡然，语气却还算温柔：“舟车劳顿，回宫歇息吧。”  
不等赵姬回答，他转身离去，立香只来得及瞥赵姬最后一眼，恍惚看见赵姬脸上划过一丝落寞。  
树林里没有马车，不管是皇帝还是侍卫，都只能靠两只脚走路。  
皇帝、立香和赵姬被侍卫围在中间。立香和皇帝并排走，赵姬在皇帝左侧稍靠后，宫人模样的女孩搀扶着她，怕她摔着。  
队伍不快也不慢地前行，除了脚步声，整支队伍没发出多余的声响。  
立香觉得气氛有些尴尬，没忍住又摸了摸鼻子。  
“汝刚才起就一直在摸鼻子。”  
皇帝猝不及防开口和他说话，立香顿觉更尴尬了，他下意识去看赵姬，赵姬脸上也写着好奇。立香干咳：“不小心撞到了，就摸摸。”  
“嗯。”  
皇帝不再说话，队伍再次恢复安静，只是赵姬若有若无的视线让立香觉得不自在。  
走了会儿才离开树林，马车却只有一辆。  
三个人挤一辆马车不难，难的是怎么化解尴尬。  
立香主动说：“我骑马。”  
嬴政打量他：“汝会骑马？”  
立香：“……我跟侍卫一匹。”  
赵姬完全没能参与到话题里，安静地站在一旁。  
最后结果是他和皇帝都骑马，赵姬坐马车，考虑到她今日受了惊吓，还破例留了贴身宫女在马车中侍奉。

又走了小半日，到达咸阳，夜幕已至，路上已无半个行人。

8.  
立香在王宫中并不和皇帝住在一起，今日不知是否被一堆子事乱了心神，浑浑噩噩之下竟然随皇帝回了寝殿。  
赵姬已被宫人安置下去，皇帝没有去探望她的意思，倒是似笑非笑看了立香两眼，让他去沐浴。待立香整个人泡进池子，神智才回来了些。  
他居然就这么跟着人一路进来了。也没来人提醒自己的行为不妥。他和皇帝的关系这里无人知晓，明天传出去怕不是以为他狼子野心想要篡权——知道了也不见得多好，知道的话就是霍乱朝纲，魅惑君心。  
他泡在池子里想了会儿，觉得别人不敢提肯定是因为皇帝没发话，皇帝不发话就是不介意，他也别纠结了。于是舒舒服服泡澡，等一身疲惫卸去才爬起来，谢绝侍者帮他更衣，自己琢磨套上了衣服，就这么一会儿，魔术礼装已经干净了。  
“大王等您用膳。”侍女告诉他。

立香在侍女的指引下到了皇帝跟前。皇帝也沐浴完毕，换了身新衣服，长发半干不干，没竖起来，随意披在身后，显得脸特别小。房间里点满了琉璃灯，映在他眼睛里，像是盈盈的水光，亦或者真的是皇帝眼中自然浮上的水汽。  
立香的脸不受控制地泛红。  
皇帝见他来了又站着不动，心中疑惑，叫他：“立香？”  
“啊。”立香不自在地挪开眼。  
“站着不动作甚，用膳。”  
“哦，好。”

这顿饭吃得食不知味，立香一直忍不住皇帝身上瞟，又在视线沾到他衣摆、侧脸、脖颈上时瞬间撤回来。  
在皇帝眼中，立香就是一脸痛苦纠结地看来看去。  
嬴政放下筷子：“汝究竟在看什么。”  
立香在这方面颇为诚恳：“回父皇，在看你。”  
嬴政等他继续说。  
立香嘟嘟囔囔：“我下贱，我馋你身子。”  
嬴政：“啧。”  
皇帝站起身，表情多少有些恨铁不成钢，立香被他看得有点虚。  
嬴政看着他，声音带着不易察觉的笑：“想要就自己来拿。”

9.  
藤丸立香发誓，他真的是一时口嗨，并没有真的想发生些什么，至少不是今晚。在外奔波一天，他其实不是很累，世界拯救得多了，今天的量都不够当下酒的小菜，但皇帝今日亲自上阵，他觉得自己还是要体谅体谅对方。但在皇帝直白地表达允许后，自己支支吾吾，皇帝陛下居然有点烦躁。  
“你今天不行了？”  
立香：“……”他并非容易受刺激的人，只是看下来，想要的人或许不是他。  
……  
……  
……  
他欺身上前把皇帝压在床上。  
床帘一开始就被放下，烛火透过床帘，让床上的一切都显得昏暗，只有皇帝挑衅一般的微笑仍旧扎得人眼睛疼。  
立香小心翼翼地把手撑在天子尊贵的脑袋旁边，生怕压倒他随意散开、铺陈在床上的头发，之后才去吻那张一直笑得让人心绪混乱的脸。皇帝在这方面配合得很，主动抬手钩住立香的脖子，放开牙关随他侵入。欲擒故纵固然是一种情趣，但主动配合也能省去不少事。  
立香倒是惦记着这是皇帝某种意义上的第一次，就连吻都刻意温柔，等身下的人呼吸有些乱了，才伸手去解皇帝略显繁琐的衣物。  
和真人的身躯多少有些不同，人类的身躯没有那种不近人情的莹白，但覆手摸上去，也不似那么冰冷，带着令人沉迷的暖意。  
“汝在想什么。”  
嬴政的声音打断立香的思绪，立香抬头看他，发现他眼底带着一丝慵懒。  
立香说：“我在想，父皇龙床真大。”  
皇帝半眯起眼，不知道信了几分。但他很快就对这个问题失了兴趣，因为立香又倾身啃咬他的脖子。看了好几天，等真的能得到的时候，自然没有放过的道理。  
唇下的皮肤很薄，只是不重的吮吸就能留下明显的痕迹，何况立香直接用了牙。手掌之下的皮肤也是一样，他顺着肌理明显的的腰腹往上，终于找到可以着力停留的红点，先是用指腹来回摩擦了会儿，在感受到皇帝明显不一样的呼吸声后，突然生了些恶趣味的念头，直接用双指的指缝夹住，向外拉扯起来。  
“唔——”  
他听见皇帝压抑的痛呼，但没有打算就此结束，原因无他，隔着衣料，皇帝陛下已经顶到了自己的小腹。不多不少的亲密接触后，立香还是清楚皇帝喜欢稍微凶狠一些的对待。  
一条腿挤入皇帝没有闭紧的双腿之间，他一边继续玩弄嬴政暴露在空气中的乳头，一边去解身下人的长裤。人类身躯下，皇帝的性别还是男性，身为男性标志的性器尺寸也颇为傲人，立香握在手中轻轻撸动，都感觉性器要跳出自己的手心。  
他真心实意地称赞：“父皇真大。”  
然而嬴政并未因为立香的称赞高兴，反而烦躁地扯过立香的衣领，在他嘴上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
“快点，”他皱着眉，满是情欲的眼睛扫过立香完整的穿着，“脱了。”  
立香反应过来。皇帝早已一丝不挂，赤裸着任他摆弄了好一会儿，自己却穿得整整齐齐的，也难怪会不耐烦。于是他一边欣赏皇帝泛着薄红的身体，一边慢条斯理地解开自己的衣服，终于在皇帝耐心耗尽前也把自己脱了干净。  
他摸出早已准备在寝宫的一小罐脂膏，在皇帝面前晃了晃，又去亲他的眉心：“父皇让我快点，那我就快点。”  
说罢将皇帝的腿拉得更开，手指在脂膏里抹了几下，在皇帝急促的呼吸声中抵住紧闭的小口，就这么一下推了进去一半。  
皇帝短促地喘了一声，立香能感觉到手指被柔软的穴道死死咬住，皇帝的身躯瞬间僵硬，连腿都绷得直了。虽然精神上不是第一次，但这具身体还是。他不再移动，而是去轻吻皇帝莹润的眼睛，舒展他紧缩的眉头。这向来管用，皇帝喜欢激烈的情事，又对缠绵的亲吻无法抵抗。立香只抚慰了他一小会儿，就感觉到自己的手指已不被排斥，于是不紧不慢地抽动起来。  
脂膏在体温和摩擦的双重作用下很快融化，手指自由的出入，牵动内里阵阵挽留，像是在舔他……立香咽了咽口水，又加了一根进去。身下的人发出了些不重的闷哼，应该不见得太不适应，手指果然也很轻松地进去。  
立香抬起头，见皇帝一个手搭在自己的脸上遮住了眼睛，只露出微张的嘴喘息，便将他的手臂拉下来。他看见皇帝眼角绯红，眉头又皱成一块，似乎在克制什么。  
这副表情他其实见过的，在他们第一次做时，皇帝就是这样全程皱眉，也没发出多少声音，只有在立香动得太狠时哼哼几声。事后天子也一脸平静，仿佛他们刚才什么都没发生，又像是藤丸立香给他讲了不太好笑的冷笑话，可是那时候他的后穴还一股一股往外流立香射在里面的精液。  
他当时说什么来着，哦，朕早已没了这些需求，汝想要就随心要便是。一脸超脱。  
然后立香说，可是父皇，你刚刚在抖。  
此事无解，立香没敢再问，因为皇帝的表情仿佛在说多一句就把你踹下去。事后总结，可能是自己刚开始技术不好，皇帝没得太多乐趣，于是加倍努力，终于让皇帝找回了那么些“需求”。  
不会吧，自己技术退步了？藤丸立香脑袋痛，索性直接去亲皇帝绯红的眼角，再一路往下，舔咬他的耳垂、嘴唇，手指并拢模仿性器交合，手腕加了力道，快速抽动，直把皇帝已经瘫软下去的腰身激得弹了起来。  
皇帝果然瞪大了眼睛，错愕又茫然地看着他，好一会儿才断断续续地发出呻吟。  
“看来父皇喜欢。”立香故意埋着头朝他耳垂吐气。  
“你……吊着朕，胆子……挺大。”  
皇帝的声音听起来在笑，看来是喜欢。他道：“儿臣还有更大的。”说着，他停下抽动的手指，让手指分开，让湿软的穴道里被迫阔得更大，硬挺了很久的性器蹭着皇帝大腿内侧，昭显自己的存在感。  
“唔呣。”皇帝难耐得扭扭腰，主动把腿勾到立香的腰上，“那你来。”  
他被撩到了。  
退出手指，立香扶着性器对上翕合的穴口，他单手按住皇帝的腰肢，往前用力挺胯，性器完全没入皇帝的身体。  
“啊——”嬴政的眼底泛着水花，笑意却是更深，仿佛在嘲笑立香没能把持住自己。  
立香没心思在乎皇帝的挑衅，他调整了下角度，又摸来一个枕头塞到皇帝腰下，便卡住皇帝的腰，快速抽动。他没有给人喘息的时间，直接大开大合地在皇帝身体里进出，逼得刚刚还在挑衅的天子眼睛失了焦距，不成调地从半张的嘴里呻吟出声。  
做爱的时候，藤丸立香有个习惯，就是盯着皇帝的脸。看他或痛苦或欢愉，沉溺在自己的动作里。此刻也是一样，皇帝的脸上说不清舒不舒服，呼吸也很急促，一双凤眼无法凝神，喉结上下滚动，但立香知道他喜欢。他的穴肉紧致又湿润，从四面八方挤压吮吸着自己，每次抽出再顶入，可以感受到不同程度的痉挛，低头扫一眼，自己性器上已是一层水光。  
立香调整角度抽动，去找皇帝的腺体，他不确定人身状态下的陛下腺体是不是在同一个位置，试探着往大致方向顶，立刻被狠狠咬合住，而皇帝的呻吟也骤然断了，床单被攥出层层褶皱。  
他知道地方对了，皇帝制作的仙人身躯确实很还原。拉起皇帝的一只手亲吻他的手腕内侧，立香邀请：“父皇要不要搂住我？”  
皇帝果然抬手搂住他，然后一口咬住他的脖子。  
立香：“嘶——”  
“今天话那么多。”嬴政捏他的下巴。  
他当场用行动表示自己是个实干派，次次去顶要命的腺体，皇帝被顶得说不出话，后背随着立香的撞击在床上摩擦。立香撞得狠了，臀缝红了一片，连接处除了水渍声就是肉体的撞击声，皇帝本来搂着他的脖子，这下手已经滑倒他的脊背，无意识地乱抓，每被顶一下就从喉咙里挤出一声哭似的呻吟。他全神贯注地将皇帝情欲中难得不受控制的神色收入眼中，性器强硬地破开涌来的穴肉，感受里面湿润混乱的吞吐，手放到皇帝的小腹，隔着一层肚皮，性器在那里顶出一块块凸起。  
“政儿。”他喟叹。  
皇帝霎时回了神，小穴不受控制地缩紧了些。  
“汝……”  
嬴政话没说完，立香握住了他一直被忽略的性器，断了他的声音。  
“把这个忘了，抱歉。”立香温柔地亲亲他，手腕用力，和身下一起动起来。  
“啊……别……”他胡乱地说了什么，陌生了千年的感觉重新刺激着他的神经，下腹酸胀，身后又被人狠狠操弄着，连腿都合不上。腺体被不留情面的挤压，快感沿着脊椎一路上行，让他不得不叫出声释放，可还是抵不住后穴酸软下一波又一波的情潮。  
“不……不要……”  
“这还是你第一次说不要。”立香伸手去擦皇帝眼角的泪水，对他失控的反应涌起难以言喻的成就感，“你以前只会问我是不是没吃饭。”  
“咬得太紧了，政儿。”立香在他耳侧半真半假地抱怨，接着他感受到皇帝比之前更用力的咬合。  
立香闷哼一声，这下是真被咬得疼。疼痛只有一会儿，紧接着的是穴肉疯狂的痉挛，入口把他紧紧箍住，不让他后撤，立香知道他到了，静静地埋在他身体里，看他不住地颤抖，胸口起伏，张大嘴大口呼吸，手中的性器跳动，居然也在差不多的时刻射了出来。  
不过……  
“父皇今日很兴奋啊。”比之前要快上一些。他笑着想  
待皇帝高潮差不多过去，他才缓缓退出，皇帝长着腿，后穴翕张，化成水的脂膏混着不知道是何物的液体正往外滑落，单手搭在额头上，脸上的红色没来得及褪去，泪糊了一脸，整个人显露出被疼爱后的情色感。  
立香只看了一眼就不敢再看，怕自己忍不住又倾身上去要他。他把视线挪到别处，尽量用正常的语气说：“我带你去洗澡。”  
嬴政缓过神，单手撑床坐起，眼睛扫过立香高高翘起的性器，上面怒张的青筋无不在说主人燃燃的情欲。他见立香看这看那就是不看他，便皱了眉，伸手去捏立香的下巴，掰过头迫使他和自己对视，他疑惑：“汝完事了。”  
立香睁着眼说瞎话，居然还真敢盯着皇帝的眼睛看：“完事了。”  
皇帝又瞥了眼他直挺挺的性器：“朕好糊弄？”  
立香干笑：“今日父皇舟车劳顿……”他确实不想太折腾皇帝。虽然皇帝表现得很主动，但在非真人身躯的情况下，立香还是想让他能多休息休息，今日的情事更像皇帝情绪的宣泄，既然已经结束，立香也不会再折腾他。  
皇帝明白了，他意味不明地哼了一声。  
放过立香的下巴，他一把将立香推倒在宽阔的床铺上，在立香呆愣的表情下跨坐在他身上，握住他炽热的性器，对准自己的后穴，不甚缓慢地坐到底。  
立香所有的话都被憋回了喉咙。  
他看着皇帝，皇帝头上已经流下几滴汗水。  
“舟车劳顿？”嬴政的声音像是从牙关里挤出来的，“汝对朕的话记得当真明白。”

10.  
皇帝陛下喜欢掌握万事万物的发展，控制欲有多强自是不用说，哪怕是在床上也喜欢发号施令，难得可贵的是如若立香在这方面违抗他，也不会多计较。皇帝完全是抱着满足对方生理需要的想法和立香上了床，基本忽略自己会有什么反应——神明自认不会有任何反应，他没了性别限制，躺在立香身下既是顺应限制也是给予施舍。  
所以他和皇帝真的很少用这种主动跨坐姿势。  
用仰视的角度观察皇帝精致的脸，是另一种新奇的刺激。这个视角下，立香感受到区别于俯视的压力，皇帝同样皱着眉喘息，却让立香感受到久违的压迫感，或许是因为皇帝的上挑的凤目太清冷，亦或许是抿成线的嘴唇太单薄，总之，他在用睥睨天下的气势操纵自己。这种认知让立香埋在皇帝身体里的性器胀大了些。  
皇帝动得不快，自己含着性器贯穿自己的感觉委实微妙，他本来是按着立香的胸慢慢吞吐，动了几下又觉得别扭，改为身体向后仰，撑着床扭腰，动作是流畅了，只是性器头部总往上顶到腹部，让他头皮发麻，只好一只手放在小腹上，希望能缓解一点酸软。  
“嗯……呃……”嬴政喘得难耐，感觉含住的居然胀大了几分，顿时惊讶又好奇地停下，尝试坐直，软乎乎地去拍立香的脑袋，“又在想什么。”  
立香一把攥住皇帝没来得及收回的手，顺势将他往自己身上引，让皇帝整个人扑到他身上，再抱着他转身，从新将他压回身下。性器随着动作被穴肉缴了一圈，立香差点直接泻在里面。  
皇帝在他突然的动作下也不好受，眼前发白直接叫出了声。  
“我在想，还是让儿臣代劳吧。”立香一边说，一边将皇帝的腿抬起，搭到自己肩膀上，再压下身子，几乎将人对折了起来。  
“准了。”  
嬴政嗓子哑了，声音却很稳，胸膛起伏了会儿，又一副好整以暇、高高在上的姿态，只是眼含春水，少了些威力。  
立香好笑得亲亲他眼睛，腰身用力，猛烈地抽插。他想着速战速决，也不再管所谓技巧，就着皇帝后穴的缠绵舔咬往里顶。因为折叠的姿势，结合的地方暴露在两个人面前，立香逼得太狠，被撑得浑圆的小口周围满是被立香性器带出来的粘液，白沫粘在穴口，倒显得穴口通红。皇帝只看了两眼就别开脸，把头转到一旁喘息。  
“不看了吗。”立香有些可惜，也不强迫人看着，只用顶弄逼得人出声。  
皇帝的性器早就再次顶住他的小腹，随着立香的动作晃动，显然深陷情网。立香不留情面的抽送，被绞得几乎不想离开这具身体半分，他感觉自己小腹绷得很紧，性器在皇帝穴道里跳动，每每抽插，都有温润的液体溢出。  
“我……”他的嗓音也完全哑了。皇帝没看他，他去摆正天子的脸，发现身下的人似乎在哭。  
“政儿。”  
立香和皇帝接吻。一晚的欲望终于发泄出来，尽数洒在蠕动的穴道里，皇帝被堵住嘴说不出话，在精液洒在内壁上时下意识紧缩穴口，让立香没忍住又狠狠抽抽送了几下。  
射精持续了一阵，立香趴在皇帝身上，抱着他一起休息。不过今晚还没有结束，皇帝的性器还顶着自己。  
他从皇帝身上爬起来，后移离开温湿的穴道，穴口一时还合不上，随着立香的离开一股一股往外吐白色的浊液。  
是一幅诱人的景致，立香却只是看了一眼，从旁边摸到一根长长的发带，没等皇帝发话就缠住皇帝的性器。  
“放肆！”这下皇帝惊怒了，直接就要坐起来。  
立香按着他的手腕将他压回床上，双手过头压在枕边。他用了九分力气，皇帝一下没能挣脱。  
立香俯下身哄他：“忍一忍，我们一起结束……乖，我今天不想折腾你。”  
皇帝一脸信了你的鬼话。  
“一起结束可以休息。”立香诚恳地解释。  
天子脸上还有薄怒的红，但是咬咬牙，居然卸去了力气。  
立香明显感觉身下人的顺从，虽然他看起来想咬自己一口。怀着忐忑的心情，立香放开禁锢，皇帝只是陷在床里完全不动作，这才相信他真的放弃抵抗。  
替他撩开额前浸湿的头发，立香沉下腰，浅浅地抽动，想着让皇帝缓缓，可以好受点。随着不轻不重的抽送，他轻柔地在皇帝脸上落下细密的吻，揉捏硬挺的乳头，皇帝本来双手放在床上，这会儿又攀上立香的肩，有一声没一声地低喘。  
立香知道皇帝得了乐趣，但再磨蹭下去怕是又要被嘲讽没吃饭，于是从皇帝身体里退出，将他翻过身，摆成跪伏的姿势，再掐住他精瘦的腰，用力闯进去。他们已经做了好一会，但立香一进去还是被紧紧咬住，他调整角度，故意让性器上凸起的青筋擦过皇帝的腺体，又卡住腰将皇帝往自己的方向带，皇帝的轻喘立刻变了声调，腰腹不自主地往下塌，脚趾蜷缩，黑发铺散在背上，蝴蝶骨隐约可见，立香的目光一路从背脊扫到交合处，觉得小腹热得很，用力往里顶，捣出暧昧的水声。  
第二次本来就久，被发带束缚住性器，身后又被激烈地贯穿，饶是皇帝也被顶弄得吃不消，手臂渐渐撑不住自己，上半身几乎贴在床上，只有腰被立香掐住方便他动作。他已经感觉不到身前的胀痛，或许是疼过了，只剩下被压在床上顶弄诡异的快感。立香粗重的喘息突然贴近，他茫然地转过头去看，果然看见一颗脑袋贴在他的耳边，立香伸手掰过他的脸和他接吻，同时，长时间被忽略的性器突然被握在了一只手里。  
“唔——”  
绸带被解开，立香握住皇帝的性器撸动，腰部的力道更大，穴道痉挛得快把他锁死，他也不忍耐，又抽插一阵，放纵自己发泄出来，同时，手里的性器也在经历长久的折磨后得到解脱，只是不像射出来，倒像是从身后一股一股挤出来的。  
“还好吗？”  
待高潮差不多褪去，立香也退出皇帝的身体，让他趴在床上休息。  
过了半晌，立香没听见动静，又小声地叫了声陛下。  
“好，”嬴政闭着眼，声音听起咬牙切齿，“很好。”

11.  
浴池水仍是热的。皇帝有先见之明，遣散了寝宫周围的侍从守卫，但还是让人注意保证浴池的水温。等他随便披了件外衣，脚步有些虚浮地和立香去沐浴——立香搀扶他的提议遭到了拒绝，水温还正好，就是守着浴池的侍从脸色不太好看。  
立香已经脑补到明日不知会传到什么程度的谣言，又好像也不是谣言。只有皇帝面色如常，跟什么都没发生一样，径直往里去，结果跪在旁边的侍从抖得像筛子。立香怀疑侍从觉得自己要被灭口。  
“退下吧，我伺候大王。”立香有些不忍心。  
侍从先是一愣，继而面露喜色，连滚带爬地跑了。  
立香：“……”  
立香不再管他，继续往里去，越过门槛在绕过屏风，皇帝背对他，刚半身泡进水里，隔着氤氲的水汽，立香还是能清楚地看见他后腰和大腿上的手印和红痕。  
不是仙人躯体的情况下，这些痕迹怕是得存在几日。  
立香也脱了衣服叠好，还把皇帝随意落在地上的长衫也折叠规整，同自己的衣物放在一起，才慢吞吞下水。  
皇帝靠在水池边闭目养神，立香知道他肯定没睡，就坐到他旁边，讨好地问要不要帮他清理。  
嬴政这才睁眼，神色有些懒散，但声音却不是：“不想折腾朕。”  
立香：“……儿臣这就伺候您沐浴！”  
皇帝又闭上眼，大意是赶紧的，不要耽误朕休息。  
立香本不会伺候人，端个茶摆个碗还行，替人洗澡就难为他了，好在他们也不是第一次，一回生二回熟，还是让他摸着点门道，拿过这里沐浴用品动手替皇帝清理。皇帝安安静静的，从脸道身体因为水温泛起红色，像是真的睡过去，立香也不由放轻动作，怕扰了天子一方宁静，结果还是不小心扯下他几根头发。  
是正常情况，这是正常情况。他在心里默念几句，假装无事发生，皇帝应该也不能发现自己头发少了的事。  
皇帝睡得安稳，立香也可以大方打量他的身体。人类的身体对比仙躯还是太柔弱，从前不管再怎么折腾，皇帝都没有疲惫到这种地步，脖子和胸口也不会太久存在清晰斑驳的吻痕，立香在他身上看了圈，腰侧和手腕的印记也很明显，自己当时用的力气是太大了。  
立香在心中忏悔完毕，又小声对皇帝说：“我帮弄出来。”  
弄出来什么他没说，但两人心里也清楚，虽然皇帝走了一路，估计往外流得也差不多了，清理一下还是好。  
没有回答，但皇帝的腿分开了些。  
“定而后能静，静而后能安，安而后能虑，虑而后能得。”立香给自己念叨，心无旁骛飞快清理完。  
等他清理完你，皇帝也睁开眼，问：“在念什么。”  
立香想也不想：“《大学》。”  
立香：“……”  
立香：“我瞎念的，政哥哥。”  
他觉得自己今天是完了，先是嘴上说着不折腾人，然后把人弄得半晕，又在人闭目养神的时候念叨他最烦的儒家经典，简直像在找茬。  
好在皇帝只是意味不明地笑了笑，没说别的。  
立香把心放回去，见皇帝又有闭目养神的架势，怕他泡太久水凉了感冒，道：“我们回去休息吧。”  
皇帝点头，从水里站起来往外走。立香也赶忙起来替他擦身子。  
今晚上真的能休息了。

12.  
今日皇帝不上早朝，理由还是“舟车劳顿”，以及要去探望归来的太后。  
然而两人睡到快中午才起床，立香醒得甚至还要早些，他迷迷糊糊地抱着皇帝的腰，心想怎么没人来叫，又想起昨晚落荒而逃的侍从，好奇皇帝在他们眼中究竟是个什么脾气。  
“春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。”他感慨，慢悠悠从床上坐起，见皇帝还在睡，不忍心打扰他，又觉得实在该起了，还是轻轻去推皇帝的肩膀。  
“陛下，该起了。”  
皇帝居然一叫就醒，完全没有睡眼惺忪的模样，立香差点怀疑他装睡。  
他与皇帝换好衣服，还没说上几句话，皇帝就要去见太后。  
立香问：“可以一起去吗？”  
嬴政说：“汝去做什么。”倒也没直接拒绝。  
立香说：“现在也没别的消息，我一个人留在这儿也只能发呆，再说，御主本来就要和从者在一起。”  
嬴政“哦”了声，挑起眉：“汝没发现，朕在此处并没与你订立契约。”  
立香当然知道，出现在这个异闻带的一刻，他们的契约就诡异的消失了，他沉痛道：“所以更要在一起啊，政哥哥。”  
嬴政：“汝几岁，这么喜欢撒娇。”  
立香：“18，尚不即弱冠，所以我还没成年。”  
嬴政：“……罢了，汝想来便来。”

虽然去是去了，立香也没真的同皇帝一道进去见人，而是被皇帝安排在了偏殿，给了些点心让他自己等着，还嘱咐不让人打扰他。  
皇帝刚进去，立香还没来得及无聊，就听见屏风外突然嘈杂的人声，好奇地起身去看。皇帝没有限制他的行动，侍从也不敢拦，立香特别顺利就看到外面的情况，是一位年轻的女子带着一个很小的孩子，像是想进去被拦住了。  
立香本就没有掩饰自己的行踪，女子也一下看见他，连她牵在手里的孩子也好奇地看过来。  
这时，一位宫女小跑到女子身边，恭敬地行礼后说：“大王让您带公子进去。”  
女子端庄朝立香一笑，不再看他，带着小孩子走了。  
立香懵了好一会儿，才意识到这个时间点，那个小孩子看起来也不过三四岁，应当是扶苏，那么女子就是……  
立香深呼吸，木着脸就回了内殿。  
侍从以为他不知道那两人是谁，还热心地为他讲解：“那是楚夫人和大公子扶苏。”  
立香喃喃：“他没立后。”  
侍者：“……啊？”  
立香：“我还是好酸啊。”  
侍者不懂他的意思，给了他一碟果脯。

果脯吃了小半碟，觉得齁得慌，也不动了，立香安慰自己是个靠谱的成年男性，不应当吃这种两千来年的遗留陈醋，心里的酸劲儿总算是消得七七八八。  
等他又喝完一杯茶，皇帝才出来，让他一起回去。  
立香看见他，想到“后宫三千佳丽”，碎碎念的毛病又犯了，他念叨：“我是一个靠谱的成年男性。”  
嬴政不知道他为什么突然说这个，还是和他打趣：“汝早上还告诉朕自己未成年。”  
立香：“我变了，我已经成长了。”  
嬴政问侍者：“他刚做了什么？”  
侍者老老实实回答：“回大王，吃了半碟果脯，喝了一杯茶。”  
立香：“没有半碟吧？”  
嬴政看看侍者又看看他，对立香道：“回去了。”  
立香：“哦。”  
刚出大门，就碰到带着扶苏的楚姬，立香压下去的酸又翻腾上来。  
“大王。”楚姬欠身行礼。  
尚且年幼的大公子也跟着行礼。  
皇帝好似福如心至，下意识侧头去看身侧的人。  
立香面无表情。  
“大王。”楚姬又柔柔地叫皇帝，“听闻大王遇险，昨夜不敢打扰大王休息，不知大王可好。”  
立香心想她应当是来过，却被挡在外面，今早上也没能见到人，知道皇帝会见太后，就跟着来了。  
“无碍。”嬴政回答得简短，不等楚姬再问，他又说，“太后一人独居，汝可多来陪陪她。”  
楚姬应下来，又看向立香。  
立香不用她说就开始自我介绍：“夫人您好，我是藤丸立香，大王的合作伙伴。”  
一直安静站在一旁的扶苏似乎被勾起了好奇心：“合作伙伴？”  
立香：“嗯……就是一起拯救世界。”魔法意义上。  
扶苏看向他的眼里立刻写满崇拜。  
“父王好厉害。”扶苏说。  
“确实，确实。”立香真心实意。  
楚姬在旁边站着，被这么一打岔说，没插上话。  
皇帝不想听他俩莫名其妙夸起来，说：“行了，汝带扶苏回去吧。”  
楚姬端庄地行礼告退，看向立香的眼神却很奇怪。  
等他们走远，立香才摇摇头：“她只是我的妹妹，妹妹说紫色很有韵味。”  
嬴政看他的眼神也很奇怪：“什么妹妹。”  
立香叹气：“我是那个妹妹。”  
嬴政：“……”  
侍从在旁边完全听不懂。

13.  
这件事谁也没继续聊，侍者又被打发走了，两个人在咸阳王宫里瞎走，立香还顺应皇帝的命令，断断续续把歌完整的唱了一遍。  
他记不清楚歌词，高潮部分却很熟练，当年满大街都是，早已刻入DNA。  
于是皇帝就听见他在旁边一直“妹妹”“妹妹”。  
嬴政：“你是男的。”  
立香：“男妹妹。”  
立香：“我们还是聊一点现实问题，这个异闻带太平静了，除了上次意外遭遇的野兽，我们再也没遇到别的问题，这太奇怪了 。”  
皇帝知道他在转移话题，但也顺着他说：“朕安排的人也没有找到怪异之处，不过，有人回话说，咸阳附近的一个村庄有段时间经常有人目睹巨型野兽，可后来再也没见过，也未发生人员伤亡。”  
立香皱眉，思索一会，提出了自己的猜想：“有人把他们解决了，是别的从者，还是异闻带自己解决的。”  
“后者。”嬴政的语气很确定，“即使隐蔽，从者也会留下痕迹，不会没有一点行踪。”  
立香也觉得是，同时又感慨这个异闻带简直像活的，自己又当老板又当打工人。  
立香说：“如果敌人是异闻带……怎么解决他。”  
嬴政侧头颔首看他：“朕的宝具，对界。”  
立香：“……不行，迦勒底反对屠城。”  
嬴政懒散地笑笑：“还有一个办法。”  
立香见他笑，知道皇帝刚才是故意逗他玩，也不由得笑起来，说：“陛下有何想法。”  
“汝可记得，这个异闻带会在朕使用魔力的时候排斥朕。”  
立香立刻想到皇帝左臂上的玄鸟图案：“记得。”  
“除了怕朕乱了他的计划，他更担心的是，这具身体承受不了那么多的能量。”  
立香不解：“一具身体，坏了不能重塑吗？”  
“你当捏泥巴呢。”嬴政抬手，拍了下立香的脑袋，又说，“但汝说的是，一具身体，有何关键。”  
立香眼睛放光：“除非这具身体很重要。”  
他自言自语：“为什么会重要，这个世界的秦王死了，不代表世界会消亡，换一个走向成就新的历史也不是不行，为什么非要秦王统一六国。”  
立香下意识去看皇帝，皇帝脸上还挂着懒懒的笑。  
立香一下子想到什么。  
立香：“啊，又是你啊，我的陛下。”  
皇帝看起来颇为自豪：“不管是哪个世界的朕，都不会甘于沉寂。”  
这倒是真的，千古一帝秦始皇，没点野心也成不了霸业。  
“你想到办法了？”立香问。  
“想到了，他不是在意这具身体吗，那就毁掉吧。”  
皇帝抬起左手，露出那只隐没在手臂血脉下，翱翔的玄鸟。

14.  
“其基为银与铁。”  
“基础为是与契约之大公。”

立香与皇帝对面而战，他朝皇帝伸出手，念出召唤的悼词。

“门开四方尽皆闭之。”  
“自王冠而出，于往王国之岔路循环往复。”

魔力在此聚集，行成无形的魔素风暴，将两个人围在其中，皇帝也朝他伸出手，长长的衣袍在风中猎猎作响。

立香深吸一口气：  
“宣告。”  
“吾身听吾号令，吾命寄于汝剑。”

嬴政玄色的眼睛泛着红光，脸上隐隐显出仙人躯体时妖冶的模样。

“在此起誓。”  
“吾乃成就世间一切善行之人。”

皇帝突然同他一道开口：  
“吾乃诛尽世间一切恶行之人。”

“汝/吾为身缠三大言灵之七天，于抑制之轮降临此处。”  
“显现吧，天枰之守护者！”

皇帝的身上发出耀眼的强光，立香不得不闭上眼，耳畔传来一道长长的悲鸣，直击人的灵魂。  
玄鸟现世，不知喜悲。  
他睁开眼，皇帝已是初见的仙人模样，头上是飘扬的蝶翅，眼珠红艳，白发如雪，玄色帝王服已经变成了青白色。  
“应召前来，Master。”  
立香一时沉默。  
“陛下，现在冷，你要不要换一身衣服。”  
嬴政：“……”  
“算了，玄鸟出来了。”立香转过身。  
其实不用说，巨大的玄鸟正在他们的上空，周身燃着火焰，巨大的翅膀每一挥都是骇人的温度。隔得老远，立香都感受到一股要把人烤焦的热浪。  
“他快不行了。”嬴政道。  
见立香不解，他解释：“他已经控制不了火焰的温度。”  
咸阳王宫建的早，也没有防火材料，玄鸟现世才一会儿，已经有几处烧了起来。宫殿里却静的吓人，除了火焰燃烧的声音，连脚步声都没有，更别提有人救火。  
“他催眠了整个王宫？”立香惊讶。  
“不想被人发现吧，”嬴政漂浮在半空中，无数水银在他周围萦绕成剑刃，指向和他们对峙的玄鸟，“另一个朕。”  
秦国王室自称玄鸟后裔，若这里的秦王死后成了玄鸟，立香也并不奇怪，只是……他叹息。  
“可以解决吗，陛下。”立香朝天上喊。  
皇帝的回答是水银之剑全都朝玄鸟飞了去。  
耳边传来一阵熟悉的电流声——  
“迦勒底来电，迦勒底来电，立香君听得到吗？”  
少女甜美的脸出现在虚空的电子屏上，立香被热浪烤得烦躁的心情霎时好了些，他笑着回答：“好久不见，达芬奇亲。”  
“前辈，你没事吧！”  
这个是玛修，小姑娘这几天应该没少担心他，立香甚至看到了她的黑眼圈。  
他说：“没事，抱歉让你们担心了，可以帮我们准备一下灵子转移吗，玛修，这边应该快结束了。”  
说完立香抬起头，观摩了一番皇帝陛下单方面的吊打。  
一柄水银长剑被骇人的热度融化，另一柄却诡异的出现，刺穿玄鸟的身体。  
玄鸟仰天悲鸣，血液落到地上，居然点燃了建筑。立香想，或许玄鸟的血也是火做的，他本身就是一团火，从还是人类的时候就在燃烧，最后把自己也点着了。  
长剑终于刺穿玄鸟的心脏，将他死死钉在地上，玄鸟想要挣扎，又被几柄剑刺穿了脑袋和翅膀。  
这场闹剧来得诡异，结束得也荒唐。  
皇帝从半空中落到立香身边站立，脸不红气不喘，一点没有刚打完架的样子。  
立香感慨：“你对自己真狠。”  
“这里的朕早就死了。”嬴政瞥他一眼，看见虚空中的电子屏，挑眉，“汝等来的真巧。”再晚一点就赶不上看他杀鸟了。  
“哎呀呀，我们也一直在努力联系你们的！”达芬奇吐了吐舌头，“看来你们一切顺利。”  
“前辈，灵子转移准备好了——”  
是玛修的声音。  
“终于要回去了，这个世界也……”立香看着地上已经放弃挣扎的玄鸟，已经放弃了悲鸣，他的身体在空气中渐渐消散，化成一朵朵火苗。这个世界还安静着，立香知道，他们将会在寂静中逝去，如同往常。  
“气数尽了，就是尽了。”  
只有皇帝还是那么平静。  
立香主动拉住皇帝的手，与他十指相扣，皇帝任他拉，没有反对。  
灵子转移前，失去意识的最后一秒，立香看见默默消失在虚无中的玄鸟，忍不住轻声开口：  
“山河无恙，大王。”

世界陷入黑暗，只是这次，伴随着玄鸟送别的长鸣。


End file.
